


You're Just As Sweet

by super_sides_me



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [13]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me
Summary: Virgil goes to a coffee shop on Christmas day and the only other person there is a worker named Logan.





	You're Just As Sweet

The coffee shop was almost completely empty. It was Christmas day, so most people were at home or visiting family. It was ten o'clock in the morning, bright, kind of early, and really cold. Virgil had forgotten to turn off his alarm that morning or else he would have slept until well past two. He hadn't needed to go into work that day, but after the abrupt awakening he couldn't fall back asleep. He had no plans this Christmas. His parents lived too far away for either of them to visit. Wealth wasn't exactly something his family had, so he stayed home, unlike his few friends who traveled back to see their family. 

Virgil often went to this coffee shop to get something strong that would wake him up on days like these, where he woke up earlier than he needed to. He was pissed at himself at first, but then grew too tired to actually care anymore. When he first entered the shop, it hadn't surprised him that no one else was there, but it seemed so barren that he wondered if the open sign had been an accident. He walked up to the counter and waited for someone to come up front. There was a bell, but he always thought those were kind of loud and maybe any worker that was there would come out soon on their own. He waited about a minute or two and then softly hit the top of the bell with his finger. It was still loud.

A worker, one he'd recognized from ordering there so often, came up to the desk with his usual neutral face, only changed with a small curve of the lips when he greeted him. It was Logan, who he usual avoided ever having to interact with. It shouldn't have made a difference that this guy specifically was working, but it did. Virgil hated it. He hated crushes and he hated guys he thought were cute. It always just ended up bad for him whether their relationship ended horribly or they never got the chance to try. He hated that feeling of anxiousness just from being around a person and the impending doom of fucking something up. What did he do to deserve this kind of fate?

“Hey.” Virgil gave a nervous smile and rubbed his hands together. “I'll just take a coffee.”

“Black?” He asked, surprised. Of course he knew the types of things Virgil usually got, it wasn't a mystery. His order consisted of sweets upon sweets.

“Um, four creams.”

“Any sugar?”

“Do you guys have packets?”

“We have cubes.”

“Just a handful of those. Thanks.” Virgil pressed his lips together in a quick smile of sorts and waited as Logan made the cup of coffee for him. The cup was set down in front of him, as well as the handful of cubes he asked for, all in separate little wrappers. He handed him the money, got his change in return and then picked up his order and left to the far corner of the shop...which was admittedly strange considering literally no one else was there. 

Virgil hated the cubes, but usually he didn't get this kind of thing. He got mochas or espresso with so much in it that he'd get a sugar high. He unwrapped the cubes one by one and put them in his coffee. He must have been given about ten and he used each one. After he stirred the coffee, he took a sip. It was perfect. Perfectly way too sweet and he'd probably regret these decisions one day, but it was perfect for now. He held the cup with both of his hands to warm them and turned to look out the window. It'd been unusually cold the past few days. Snow covered most of the ground in a thin sheet, each car that drove by moved with ease. It was days like these that were the most comforting somehow, even if the cold weather could be bothersome. It was nice.

“Hello, Virgil.”

The sudden voice beside him nearly made him spill his coffee, especially that voice saying his name. He turned to Logan who was standing in front of his table. “H-hi?”

“I was wondering if you needed anything else. Maybe some napkins, a spoon?”

“No, I'm okay.” Virgil looked back to his coffee and waited for him to leave afterwards, but it didn't happen.

“It's been slow today.”

“Well, it is Christmas.” Why were they still talking?

“It is.” Logan nodded. “Do you celebrate Christmas?”

“Not lately.” He stirred his coffee slowly. “My parents live too far.”

“I understand. My mother is several states away. I couldn't take the day off today and she isn't any good with travel. We made a compromise, though. Instead, we'd meet on New Years and celebrate together then.”

“That sounds nice.” He looked up to see Logan sitting across from him. When had that happened? “You don't have friends?” That's not how he meant it. “I mean, friends to be with today?”

“Only two roommates I share an apartment with, who are both currently visiting family members. They offered for me to go with them, but...”

“It's awkward. You'd feel like you're intruding into a family you aren't apart of.” Virgil nodded, looking down at his coffee. “I get it.” There was a long silence and it wasn't until Virgil glanced over to look at him that he realized Logan had been looking at him. “What?” 

“Sorry. I was just thinking...wait here a moment.” Logan got up and left to the back room of the shop. Virgil wondered what he was doing and why he even came over to him in the first place. It wasn't like they knew each other. Maybe he just got lonely or something. It must suck being alone like this. Virgil took another sip of his coffee. He heard footsteps beside him and looked over at Logan, who approached him with something in his hands. As Logan came closer and finally put it on the table in front of him, Virgil saw that it was a cupcake. The frosting was shaped like a Christmas tree with little strawberries cut out as presents around it. There was a little mini cookie on the top in the shape of a star.

“What...”

“I made these this morning, just in case anyone came in. There was only a few, but...I thought you might like one. You have quite the sweet tooth.” Logan huffed a laugh.

Virgil's cheeks tinted pink. “Thank you.” He picked up the cupcake, unsure if he really wanted to ruin just how pretty it looked. It would be rude if he didn't, though. He lowered the side of the liner around the cupcake. The cupcake was chocolate flavored, apparently. It was like Logan knew just what he liked when making these. That was impossible, of course, but it still somehow made him feel...something. He took a bite out the side and hummed with a smile on his face. It was really good.

“Good?” Logan asked, chuckling. When Virgil nodded, he laughed a little and grabbed a napkin. “Hold still a second.” He put his finger under Virgil's jaw and held him in place as he wiped the small bit of frosting off his nose. 

Virgil chewed slowly, his heart speeding up just from Logan's touch. “Thanks.” He mumbled, looking down so he couldn't see the redness he knew was on his cheeks. He stayed there a moment, becoming more uncomfortable with the rapid beating of his heart, the warmth over his body was starting to feel constricting. “I should go.” He said, standing up.

“Before you go, if you don't mind, of course, I would love to bake for you again sometime, when you're free.” He took a pen from his pocket and a napkin from the table to write something down. He handed it to Virgil with a smile. “I hope I'll see you soon, Virgil.” 

Virgil gave a nod and left the shop in a hurry before he stopped to look at the napkin. Written there was Logan's number. He thought a moment, glanced back at the shop, and then bit his lip with a smile. Maybe the two of them could work.


End file.
